Unknown and Untold Love
by Devin Knight
Summary: She's cute, adorable, strong and charming; so why can't he make his move? Can love, as strong and ture it is, get lost in the politics and drama of the pack? R&R. JacobXoc Thank you Kris for the wonderful summary and inspiration for the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I do not own Twilight or any of the other books. SO I have had this idea in my mind and on my computer ever since New Moon came out. I never posted it and thought I would now even though Jake has Nessie. So I hope you like it. Read and Review please.**

**Jake POV**

"EMBRY! QUIL! GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" I lifted my head from it's position on the couch to see my two best friends tearing through the house with my other best friend James tearing after them. "YOU IDIOTS! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" She seemed to get a bright idea and slid herself behind one wall. Embry and Quil smacked into each other and she jumped on Embry's back. "Gimme!" She reached for his hands. He handed her her journal and she slipped off his back. "Thank you!" She chirpped happily. They made kissing sounds as she hopped up on the couch so she was sitting on my stomach.

"Oof!" She made a face at me and stuck out her tongue. They made more kissing noises as the rest of the pack walked in. She flung herself at the closest target. Quil. She smacked into him so hard he went rolling. "HA!" They wrestled for a few minutes before Sam picked her up by her tiny waist. I laughed at my best friend and shook my head. Why couldn't I just tell her?

**James POV**

I grinned at Sam as he lifted me off of the laughing Quil. "Hi!" I waved and he rolled his eyes. "Who gave you sugar?" I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "No one. I just feel like being hyper right now." He sighed and dropped me in Jake's lap. "Do not let her go anywhere." I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him again. "Do it one more time and I'll pull it." I pouted and Jake laughed. "Funny for you. I don't want dirt on my tongue." I curled in his lap and watched as Leah came into the house. Late as always. We exchanged small smiles and I buried my face in Jake's neck.

I quickly began to nod off since it was late in the evening. Okay so while I'm thinking about it, I'll tell you a little more about me and Jacob. We've been best friends since a couple of months ago. I moved in to help Embry through his…transformation. Embry is my cousin who is actually my best friend. We vary in looks though. I have the same tan skin he does but I have bright blue eyes and I'm basically a midget. I'm 5 foot 4 compared to the giant skyscrapers around me. Some of my family had gone through the change so I packed up everything I owned from my tiny little town in Montana and come straight down to help him.

I had met everyone in the pack by then and when Jacob joined I felt like I had been run over by a Mac Truck. We became best friends and that's where we are today. Best friends and nothing more…At least I think so. It's hard to tell if I actually have feelings for Jacob. Who knows when he is going to imprint and who it will be with. Sometimes when you meet your imprint it could take several minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, even years till you actually fully imprint on them. I looked at Jake and studied everything about him.

The way his brown eyes sparkled when he talked. The curve of his jaw. The contours of his face. The way his hair was cut short. I snuggled into his heat since I was wearing only a tank top, jeans and my converse. He took off his hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders. I slid my head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep within seconds.

**Jake POV**

As I stared at James I noticed something. Everything that had ever held me to this earth suddenly snapped like a cable that had been cut. The next thing I knew, it was like every cable that had snapped strengthened and anchored itself to one thing. One _person. _The sleeping girl on my lap. The one and only James Elizabeth Parry. She stirred and I tightened my hold on her. She was…everything. She woke up and then smiled at me. She slipped back into sleep and I took everything about her in. "Take a picture it will last longer."

I looked down at her as she stirred. Her eyes blinked open and she climbed off my lap. "I'm tired." She walked down the hall to my room where she would most likely sleep for the rest of the night. When I had patrols and stuff I would come back to find her in my bed night after night. She had these reoccurring nightmares that would always freak her out. So she would just stay here. I smiled. It was an amazing feeling to come back to the same girl every night.

**James POV**

I walked into Jake's room and collapsed on the bed. I smiled to myself as I got up and grabbed a pair of Jake's boxers and one of his t-shirts. I wiggled under the sheets and checked the time. 9:00 PM. "Night Jake! Be careful!" I yelled this softly knowing he could hear me. "Night Jay! Sleep tight!" I smiled wider and slipped into oblivion.

_**James' Dream**_

_I was running through the forest and had something breathing down my back. I slid on my hands and watched red sticky liquid run down them. I had slid in a pool of blood. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I realized it was all over me. I heard something laugh behind me and I whirled around. I let out a loud scream as I looked into the eyes of my father._

_**End Dream**_

I sprang up screaming loudly only to land in Jake's arms. "Hey. You're okay. Sh. Calm down I'm right here. No one's gonna hurt you." I slumped in his arms and buried my face in his chest. I took a deep breath of his woodsy smell and he laid down with me. He crawled under the covers until I calmed down enough to slip back into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning to see the big oaf taking up the whole bed. He was just lucky that I slept neatly on my side. I tried to figure out a way to get around him when Embry walked in. He rolled his eyes. 'I'm stuck!' I mouthed. Embry smirked. He grabbed an air horn I kept for special occasions such as these but it was out of my reach. He crept to the doorway and blew the horn. "AH!" Jake fell off the bed and I grabbed some clothes from the dresser. "Thank you Embry. I couldn't reach." I kissed his cheek and slipped down the hall to take a shower.

Jake was pounding on the door and I locked it. "BILLY! TELL JAKE TO CUT IT OUT! HE WON'T LISTEN TO ME!" I heard shouts and I took my shower in peace. When I stepped out, I got dressed in a blue striped shirt and ripped jeans plus my converse. I pulled my curls in a ponytail and put on my make up. I walked out to see Jake standing at the door. "Jeez you take a long time." I whapped the back of his head and threw the clothes at his face. "I'm not in the mood." I growled out as I heard the familiar roar of Bella's truck. "You've got company. I gotta go." I slid out of the house and was walking down the front walk when Bella walked up the driveway.

"James! Hi!" I rolled my eyes and shoved past her. "Save it and go back to your blood sucker." Her eyes popped open wide and I slammed the door to my car. "James?" I drove off with my windows rolled down. I really didn't like Bella and I didn't feel like hearing her shit right now. She always messed with Jake's brain and fucked things up when she was around. I drove to Embry's and flopped on the couch. I knew exactly what I needed.

I poked Embry in the side and he glared at me a little. "What?" I rolled over so I was on my back. "I was bored. I need a good make out session." He smirked. "Yeah I know you do. You're all uptight. You want me to call Quil." I smack him in the shoulder and cracked a grin. "Yeah. I am in desperate need of some entertainment." He laughed and handed me his cell.

**Quil/**_**James Phone Convo**_

**What do you want Embry?**

_**Jeezums. Didn't know you were going to be Mr. Crabby pants today. **_

**Oh. Hey James. Need something?**

_**Just the usual. A good heated make out session.**_

**The usual spot on the beach.**

_**Yup. See you in ten?**_

**See you then.**

I tossed Embry his cell phone and grabbed my keys. "Are you seriously going to do this?" I nodded. "Yup. Just like every other time." He smiled at me and I left. I hated doing this, but hey, Quil was my best friend and sometimes we got lonely. I stopped at our regular spot on La Push First Beach and waited for him. He showed up a few minutes later with no shirt on. "You ran here?" He nodded and sat down nest to me. I turned towards him and we talked for a little while. All of a sudden he leaned forward, pinned me to the ground, and planted his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I ran my hand up his arms until my hands rested against the back of his neck. He ran his tongue across my lower lip and I granted him access. We continued like that for a while before we decided that was enough and all of our tension was gone.

"Thanks." He nodded and I drove back to Jake's my lips kiss swollen and still a little angry to see Bella there. Was I actually jealous??


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's books. So here is the next chapter and a big thank you to Kris Knight who has been an amazing inspiration and best friend. Check out her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here? **_**It's amazing. On with the story!**

**James POV**

"Jake?" I set my keys on the coffee table. "Bella that's beyond the point." I rolled my eyes. It always came back to Bella. "But Jake, you still love me right? I mean you're my best friend and I need you." Oh dear god gag me. She always played the 'I need you card.' I walked into the kitchen to see Jake leaning against the counter with Bella coming towards him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." I raised an eyebrow as she jumped. Bella glared at me and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well you did so, do you mind?" She waved me off with her hands. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Jake I'll be in the room if you need me." Jake nodded, his eyes burning into mine. I swallowed a little.

"I'll be right there." I nodded. I turned and heard Bella let out a noise that sounded between a scream and a squeal. I smirked to myself and plopped down on the bed. I heard more yelling and I settled back into the pillows. Jake walked in and I scooted over to make room for him. "You okay?" He shrugged. "It stopped affecting me." My eyebrows raised. Like I was going to believe that. He was head over heels in love with her last time I checked. I told him this and he laughed. "Not anymore." He put his head in my lap. "And why is that?" He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned and ran my finger through his hair. "It's grown." That was true. His hair was at the base of his neck. He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I zoned out and his voice made me jump. "Put your jacket on. We're having a bonfire at the beach again." I smiled. I would get to see the other pack girls gain. Even though I saw them usually every morning for breakfast. I clapped my hands and grabbed one of his hoodies from the floor. I tried to get his head off my lap.

He shook his head and I stuck my tongue out at him. I finally quit being gentle and shoved his head off and walked to the bathroom. "What in the hell are you doing?" I rolled my eyes. "What else? Getting ready you dork." It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Seriously James It's only going to be all of the pack." I suck my head out of the bathroom door. "Is Leah going to be there?"He nodded slowly. "Yeah…" I scowled. "She always finds something to pick at since I know your secret! I hate when she does that! The smallest mistake and she'll make wise cracks about it for the whole night and then some. I'm just a little tired of her Jacob." I messaged my temples. I needed to get something on her besides the Sam factor. I finished my makeup and walked out.

"Which car are we taking?" Jacob was standing there staring at me. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Jacob?" He said nothing and I groaned. "Come on Jake. We're taking the rabbit." I grabbed the keys and his hand, dragging him with me. We climbed in and rolled the windows down. As we got closer to the beach, we could smell the smoke. That seemed to wake him up. "YOU'RE DRIVING MY BABY!" I rolled my eyes. "Took you long enough. We're almost there so chill out and don't have an aneurism." He shook his head as I parked. "See not a scratch." He let out a sigh of relief. I pouted. "Jerk!" He smirked and I smacked him in the chest.

I huffed and walked towards the bonfire. I turned to see Jake grinning at me. "Oh no." He stepped towards me and spread his arms out. "Come here." I shook my head. "Nuh-uh." He took another step towards me. I squealed and took off running. I could hear him chasing after me and he finally caught me. He threw me over his shoulder and I pounded on his back. "JAKE!" He laughed and walked to the bonfire with me still on his shoulder.

I laughed as he set me on my feet. "Jeez. That wasn't funny Jake." He laughed as I sat down on a log next to Emily. "Yeah it was." I leaned against her and closed my eyes. I felt a warm hand on the small of my back. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned to see Quil. "Yeah." He offered me his hand and pulled me up. I followed his lead until we got to the same part of the beach where we were that morning. I laid down on my back as did he. "So…" He grabbed my waist and flipped me so I was top off him. "We're both alone in this world, so we might as well enjoy each other's lips." I grinned and he pressed his lips against mine.

He flipped us over so I was underneath him. He gently put his weight on me. I threaded my fingers in his hair as his tongue explored my mouth. "HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" We just kept at it until we were pulled apart. I looked up to see the whole pack there. My eyes widened and I looked at Quil. "Uh-oh." I smacked him in the shoulder. "Damn straight." I bit my lower lip as Embry helped me up. More like pulled me up. "Just what were you two thinking?" I smirked and quickly thought up a smart ass comment. "Making out what else? Picking daises?"

They glared at both of us. "Don't look at me like that." They all just kept glaring at me. "Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air and walked towards the rabbit. I still had the keys. I dropped them on the hood and ran for the cliff. I really needed to just unwind.

**Jake POV**

I sighed as James stormed out of the house. Dammit. I saw Bella knock on the screen door and the first thing I noticed was that, she didn't hold the appeal she used to have. She didn't have the same hold on me. Her brown eyes no longer captivated me and I noticed that I held no affection towards her. At all. Not even as a friend. I let her in and then walked away. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was a container with my name on it.

_Jake, _

_I knew you were going to get hungry and you eat enough to feed a third world country so here you go. There is more behind this one._

_Love,_

_James._

I smiled and warmed up the food. "Jake." Bella's soft voice came from behind me. I turned when she wrapped her arms around me. The hugs that once used to be warm and comforting were just…gross. Especially when she smelled like the blood sucker. I pulled myself out of her arms. "Jake?" Her voice was confused. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH PEOPLE TODAY?" Billy wheeled out of his room and took one look at Bella. He shook his head and wheeled out of the front door. I saw Ms. Clearwater pull up and help him in the car. Great. Now I was left with Bella alone.

I sighed and leaned against the counter. "I imprinted." She glared at me. Did she expect me to get on my hands and knees and beg for her to leave that leech? "You what?" I rolled my eyes. "I imprinted Bella. With my best friend James. She's amazing." Bella snorted and crossed her arms. "Her name is a guy's name and she looks like one too." I tensed my jaw. "Bella what do you expect me to do. Be there forever? I can't do that Bells. I have other more important things to worry about. I have my pack. I have James. I'm in love with her now. She's the one. She's the only thing that is keeping me alive right now." Bella snorted again. "But Jake you were the only thing keeping ME afloat. I need you Jake. I love you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Bella that's beyond the point."

I heard James call my name. I couldn't help but grin. "But Jake, you still love me right?" She came towards me, her arms spread for a hug. James, thankfully, walked in and raised her eyebrows at the sight. My head swiveled towards her. If gravity was strong enough I would have been pulled towards her beauty. Her mouth was quirked on the side. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." The way Bella was glaring at James made me want to punch her. "Well you did so do you mind?"

James smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Jake, I'll be in the room if you need me." I nodded. "I'll be in there in a minute." She smiled at me and my heart leaped. Bella let out a small noise between a squeal and scream. "What?" She whirled around and glared at me. "She shares a room with you." I smirked. "A bed too you know." She glared at me. "You sleep together?" I grinned. "Technically yeah. I mean we haven't had sex but we're sleeping in the same bed practically every night." She looked like she was ready to throw something at me. "JAKE! How could you?"

Okay now I was pissed off. I didn't transform because I kept my thoughts towards James who most likely was laying on the bed. "ISABELLA YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO! I AM MY OWN PERSON AND I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH HER AND NOT WITH YOU!! GO BACK TO YOUR LEECH AND LEAVE ME TO MY LIFE!" She huffed and walked out. I went to my room and saw James settled against the pillows. I grinned and laid down next to her. She scooted over so I wouldn't squish her. "You okay?" I shrugged. "It stopped affecting me." That was true. I felt nothing for Bella now. She could have her leech. I had James. Or so I thought…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I do not own any of the Twilight Series. Thank you to Kris Knight for being there and being plain awesome for everything. Check out her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here? **_**It's amazing.**

**Jake POV**

I watched James' back as she walked away. Today had really been a bad day. Well it was good when James and I were sitting in my room. I'd had my head in her lap and she was combing her fingers through my hair. But this morning and tonight was just…depressing. We had just caught James and Quil making out. "Did you imprint on her?" I was staring out into space. I couldn't believe it. I ran my hands through my hair. My anger exploded and I ran into the forest as a different form. I couldn't help but be mad.

'_Jake please come back. As much as you think that James doesn't need you but she does. Come back. Now.'_

It was an order and I one that I had to obey. I howled and I could hear sobs. I turned in that direction. I saw someone hunched over and crying…sobbing really. I recognized that hair. Pure black and reaching just past the shoulder blades. I whimpered softly and the person whirled around revealing a tear stained face. "Jacob?"

**James POV**

I turned to see a huge russet wolf sitting on its haunches. "Jake! Oh my god…I…I'm sorry. I put my head in my hands and leaned against the tree. I dug my fists into my thighs. He wondered closer and laid down on his stomach. I turned my head away from him. "I shouldn't have done that. Me and Quil, we get lonely. I mean Sam has Emily, Jarrod has Kim, and you know the others are going to imprint soon. I'm not good in the love department and I just needed some fun time to time." I stopped talking and stood up. I turned towards the tree and started punching it over and over.

I felt wetness on my knuckles and I felt something grab the back of my shirt. I was yanked back and I let out a yelp. I hit the ground on my back and found Jake standing over me growling. He shoved me off to the side with his nose and plopped in front of the tree. "Jeez. Sorry." He growled softly and licked my knuckles. I grabbed my hand back. "No." He retreated and I heard twigs snap. We both turned our heads to the left of us. Out of the woods stepped. "Oh my god…" Nathan.

He grinned at me and the first thing I noticed were his eyes. I screamed loudly as he grabbed me by the waist and slung me over his shoulder. "JAKE!" It was the last word I managed before I hit my head on his back, which by the way was rock hard. My vision went black and I was out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke a few hours later tied to a chair. "Ugh…" My throat was sore and my head was pounding. I knew I wasn't a vampire because my skin was still tan. I looked down at the ropes and rolled my eyes. _How cliché of him. _I sighed and squirmed. Dang. I really wished I had my pocket knife. Not that it would have helped but I would have been a whole lot happier. I sighed. I remember talking to Jake and then…Nathan.

"Nathan!" I called it out softly knowing he would hear me. He appeared in front of me. "Yes love?" I gagged. "One, never call me love again. Two, who the hell do you think you are?!" He laughed. "I am destined to love you." I rolled my eyes. "I hate you!" He laughed again. Stupid creepy stalker had a creepy laugh. I growled and leaned my head back. He placed a cold hand softly on my neck. "Such a lovely neck." I snapped my head back up and struggled. "Don't touch me!" I tried to kick him but he caught my foot. Oh yeah he was a vampire now. Stupid. Hate him. Want him dead. Want Jake. Stupid Nathan.

**Five minutes Later**

Still want Jake. Still think Jake's stupid. Still hate Nathan's creepy stalker laugh. Still want Jake. Damn.

**Jake POV  
**I howled loudly and the whole pack came running in wolf form. The whole scene played over in my mind and they all saw it.

_'Jacob, you understand that we need the leeches help.'_

_'No! I want to do this as a pack!'_

_'Be reasonable. We need them. This is their kind.'_

_'Fine but I didn't say I'd like it.'_

I ran home and blocked my brother's ou t of my head. I whimpered softly almost expecting James to come out with a beautiful smile on her face and holding out a pair of pants for me. My dad came out holding a pair of jeans and a shirt. I walked into the woods with them between my teeth. I changed and ran home. "Jacob what's wrong?" I looked at him blankly. "A blood sucker kidnapped James." His face hardened. "One of the Cullens?" I shook my head. "No. A different bloodsucker. She looked like she knew him. We are going to the bloodsuckers to ask for help though." My dad shook his head. "This isn't right. " I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know. I iimprinted on her." His face looked like he might go into shock. "You...Iimprinted on her?" I nodded. "I imprinted on her. Now I have to save her life. I can't lose her." I grabbed my helmet and my keys. I walked out to the motorcycle and met Same at the edge of the border. We both headed for the leeches house. This was going to be an interesting conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I do not own any of the Twilight Series. Thank you so much to Kris Knight for being the plain amazing awesome person that you are! Check out her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here? **_**It will have you hooked from the first chapter. Now on with the story!**

**Jake POV**

I pulled up to the leeches' house to see that Bella was there. I rolled my eyes and got off my bike. Sam and I walked to the door together. I kept turning around expecting to see James leaning against the bike like she usually did. I pulled up the memory in my mind.

**Flashback**

_I walked out of the house with James' helmet tucked under my arm. Mine was dangling from my hand. She was leaning against the bike with her face tilted towards the sun. It was one of the rare days it had come out. She had on a black motorcycle jacket on, skinny jeans, black suede boots, and black sunglasses. Her hands were in her pockets and her black hair tumbled down her shoulders. She ran a hand through it and then placed her hands in her pockets. She had one foot resting on her toes, placing her weight on the other one. "James! Ready to burn rubber?" She looked at me smiling and laughed._

**End Flashback**

I watched as the door swung open. Shit. It was the leech. Maybe he heard what I said to Bella. "Yeah I heard." I sighed. "I also saw the girl in your head. She's beautiful. Is that James?" I nodded. "That's James." I felt a pricking feeling in my throat and I turned away. "JAKE!" I flinched openly at Bella's voice. So did Sam. The others stopped beside us. I looked at him confused. "They came a couple of seconds ago. They ran." I just nodded as Bella rushed into my arms. "Jake! I knew you would be here!"

I pushed off my gently. 'How do you deal with it? It's like nails on a chalk board!' He raised his shoulders slightly. I shook my head as the rest of the leeches stepped out of the house. "Hello again Carlisle." I stepped so I was flanking Sam. "Hello Sam. Jacob, Paul, Jarred, Embry, Quil. Where may I ask is James?" I growled until Sam lightly smacked my stomach. "That's what we came to talk about. We believe that there is a new vampire in the area going by the name of Nathan. Do you know of him?" The tiny pixie one froze.

"Carlisle? That was the one I told you about. The one I saw with James. We have to get to her NOW." I raised an eyebrow. "He's using her for something bad. Can't tell what it is yet but I'll try and see what I can find." Sam and I exchanged looks. "We were just going to ask if you would help us find her." Carlisle came and shook our hands. "Of course." I put my helmet back on and clutched a small wooden wolf that dangled from the leather string around my neck. She was safe. She had to be safe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**James POV**

OW! I blinked back tears as I let my head fall back. He had just…. well raped me. I couldn't move. My body hurt very very badly. I felt like puking. Where was Jake? Nathan had gone out to hunt because he couldn't drink me. I was his…. um…you don't want to know.

I heard the sound of glass breaking and then what sounded like metal being ripped apart. I closed my eyes and then felt something drape over my ripped clothes. "Dammit. What did he do to you?" I opened my eyes "JAKE!" I found some source of unknown strength and jumped into his arms. "Oh my god Jake." I started crying and he held me tightly. "Shh. We're here." I felt someone else wrap their arms around me. I turned to face Embry. "EM!" I held tight to him and then went back to Jacob. He picked me up bridal style after I zipped up his hoodie, which went to my knees.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head and set me down in the car. "How about one of us runs her to the house so Carlisle can have a look at her?" Jake turned to growl at the speaker until I smacked him on the back of the head. "Emmett?" He stepped around Jake and nodded. "Do you mind picking me up? I used the last of my strength leaping up to hug Jake." He smirked and picked me up gently. Jake growled again and I smacked his head again. "Down boy." He glared at me and then Emmett took off running. "Jeez, Jake can be so stupid." He chuckled a little and I was set down on the couch.

"How can you not be freaked out by a vampire's speed?" I shrugged. "I rough it with werewolves. I don't think I can really be surprised by anything." He laughed a booming laugh. I turned to see Dr. Cullen coming in. "Hey Doc." I saw him regularly due to some clumsy problems. "Hello again James." I waved to Alice as she came in. Carlisle look me over quickly. "I don't see anything. Just take some Tylenol for pain." I nodded and stood. "Thanks Doc. Can I use your phone?" Alice tossed me her cell and I called Jake.

"Can you pick me up at the boundary line?" There was shuffling. "Sam and I will be there shortly. Do you have a change of clothes?" I rolled my eyes. "No dip shit! I just got here. Nathan didn't intend to keep clothes on me if you haven't noticed." He growled at me over the phone. "Jacob Black. Do NOT growl at me." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll bring some." Alice took the phone from my hands. "I have some for her." I heard Jake saying something and Alice hung up.

"Come on." I followed her up the stairs and she tossed a pair of jeans and a tank top at me. I changed in the bathroom and then tossed Jake's hoodie over my outfit. "Thanks Alice." She nodded and I walked downstairs after lacing up my converse. Emmett bent down after I thanked the rest of his family. I hopped on his back and he took off.

When we reached the boundary line I slid off his back and jumped into Jake's waiting arms. "Jake!" Relief flooded my voice. I was home. I was bombarded with another emotion that crashed into me as soon as Jake's lips crashed onto mine. _Love._


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so a HUGE thank you goes to Kris Knight for helping me and to JunnBug for editing this chapter! Thank you so much!**

James POV  
I banged my head repeatedly on the lunch table. "What is it?" I looked up at Edward. '_I don't wanna talk about it.'_ Jake's face flashed through my mind and I resumed my assault on the table. "Edward! What did you do to her?" I looked up to see Alice pouting. "Nothing. I miss Jake." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I hate this! Fear for my safety and send me to school away from the pack why don't you Aunt Emma!" Edward started laughing and I resisted the urge to kick him under the table. It would only hurt me in the end.

"I hate you." I grumbled while he continued laughing. It didn't last too long because Alice caught him by surprise and smack the back of his head. It was my turn to laugh. Edward rebuked with a playful warning growl at me. "Don't even think about growling at me again," I playfully growled back at him. He stopped and looked towards the door. Bella jumped into his arms and glared at me. _'I HAVE HAD IT!' _Edward spun to look at me as I smacked my palms on the table and stood up.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She shrank back. "YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER JACOB. I LOVE HIM, HE LOVES ME. JUST FACE IT. THE WHOLE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUN ISABELLA SWAN." I took a deep breath gearing up for another round. "You really think that after you've used him, left him, took his heart and stomped on it, that he would just come back to you?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry Isabella that's not the way it works. Just stay away before you hurt him and then I hurt you." I grabbed my tray and threw it away. I looked back to see the whole Cullen family rigid. I just lost some amazing friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I pulled up at Embry's and left the bike there. Aunt Emma glared at me through the window and I walked into the woods. I had nothing to fear. Nathan was dead. I sighed as I continued walking through the green scenery. I felt something smack into me and I went rolling. "DAMN IT!"

I looked up to see my old friend Kayla. "KAY!" I jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Hey honey." We embraced for a few minutes until there was a snap of twig behind us. We bother whirled around and I turned to see…. Sam?? In wolf form none the less. Kayla looked like she was going to run screaming. "Wait." I held out a hand to stop her. She shut her mouth and I walked up to him. "Sam?" He nodded his huge head. "Don't name it!" I rolled my eyes and saw Embry come up behind him. Kayla froze as did Embry. Sam and I could practically see the electricity that flowed between them. "Oh my god." Sam nudged me slightly as Jacob stepped out of the woods. All of them were in wolf form. "JAKE!"

I hugged him around the muzzle and his lips pulled back into a wolfish smile. I giggled and kissed the tip of nose. "Hey cutie." He put his nose in my hair and I giggle again. "Jake, stop!" He blew air softly on my hair and I flicked his nose. "Bad Jake." He growled at me and trotted into the woods to change. Sam did the same and Kayla and Embry were staring at each other. "Embry! YO EMBRY!" I sighed and jumped on his back. This caused him to go nose first on the ground.

He growled at me and I smacked him on the head lightly, "Don't growl at me. Now go change." He just trotted into the woods. Kayla sat down on the ground. "What was…THAT?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It'll all be explained soon." She nodded and blinked. I turned to see that the guys had come out of the woods. "JAKE!" I jumped into his arms and he covered my lips with his. "Mhm. I…Missed…You." I managed in between kisses. He smiled at me after pulling his lips away from mine.

"What now?" Embry and Kayla were just staring at each other. Paul and Jared were the next out of the woods with Leah. "Hey midget." I stuck my tongue out at them. "Assholes." They laughed and Jake kept both arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. He placed his lips on the side of my neck and placed a tender kiss there. I smiled softly and placed my hands on tops of his.

"Embry, that's my friend Kayla. Kay this is Embry." They shook hands and didn't let go for at least five minutes. "KAY!" She looked at me and blushed. I raised an eyebrow and she tucked her hands in her pockets. "How about we all have a bonfire tonight and you'll know what's going on from there alright?" She nodded. "Come on." I tugged on her hand and we started walking away when someone picked me up. I screeched loudly. "PUT ME DOWN!" Jake laughed and put me on my feet. "Thanks babe." I gave him one more kiss and ran with Kayla."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so there is going to be a HUGE twist in this story. I have a really really good feeling about this so I hope you like it! A huge thank you to Kris Knight. Check out her story Where Do I Go From Here?**

**James POV**

I shivered slightly and jumped around in a circle while standing in place. Jacob laughed at me and then wrapped an arm around my waist. I snuggled into him "Right now, I officially love your 108.9 temperature." He started laughing again and smoothed some of my hair back. I stuck my hands inside of his jacket. "Better?" I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Much." I heard a rustle in the sand but I just ignored it.

That was when I heard it. A loud noise like, clapping? "My, my, my. Must I say you look beautiful tonight…_Princess._" I whirled around to see a figure with dark eyes staring straight at me. I gasped slightly and Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "James, what's going on?" I heard the figure chuckle and he stepped into the light, revealing himself. "Chayton." He grinned at me.

"So…James huh? Too scared to tell them?" I growled. "SHUT UP! LEAVE HERE NOW!" He turned to Sam. Kayla and I exchanged panicked looks. "I'm surprised you don't recognize her. I mean the head wrap was a dead giveaway. I mean, haven't you noticed the feathers that are hanging from it?" I swallowed as Sam's eyes trained on my head wrap. It was leather dyed white with two leather strings hanging down to my shoulder. On both of the strings, (one shorter than the other), were the feathers of a falcon. Sam's eyes widened and I looked away and fiddled with the end of my shirt.

"Princess Miakoda?" I nodded again and stepped away from Jake, staring down at my boots. Jake's jaw dropped and Kayla stood with me. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to borrow the Princess for a while." I cried out as he got my arm in his grip. "Chayton let go!" He grinned wickedly. I focused my energy and looked up at the moon. Full. I closed my eyes tightly and focused. There was an energy blast that knocked him back about five feet.

"Stay away from me!" I turned to look at the pack. All of them were staring at me wide eyed. Kayla ran to my side. Sam took a step forward and I put up a shield. "Don't come any closer." I looked at Kayla and I knew how I looked. My face completely relaxed and my eyes completely white. I pushed her gently into Embry's arms. I blocked anyone else from coming in.

I shut my eyes tightly and transported myself into the middle of my tribe's land. I hit the ground on my knees and I let out a shrill scream. I felt my body shake with the violent sobs and several trees exploded from the force of my pain. I couldn't stay in La Push. I could hurt the pack. I could hurt him.

I just now got Jake and now I was losing him. Damn my title! Damn these stupid powers! They ruined everything. I let out an animalistic scream and continued to sob. Someone walked out of the woods and I turned to see my brother, Shilah. "No! Don't come any closer. I'm…I'm dangerous." I put up my shields and something went haywire. It pushed out farther than I meant to and pushed him back into a tree. "I'm fine!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Go home Shilah! You don't need to get hurt."

He walked off into the woods after blowing me a kiss. I took a deep breath and lay down in the grass. I tried to keep my breathing even and eventually I fell asleep. I woke up when the sun was rising. I stood up and looked out over the plain. I touched my necklace softly. I murmured a few words under my breath after touching the soft falcon feather.

I watched the sun rise over the plain and I noticed how cold I was in this outfit. I had on black skinny jeans, suede boots, a white tank top and a simple white v-neck t-shirt over that. I shivered and rubbed my arms. _'I should transport myself back to Jacob's house. Wait its daylight and he has my phone. Shit. I'm not going to the Chief's house. No way in hell. Now what?' _

I growled softly and began to walk through the woods. Cold. So freaking cold. I let tears pour down my cheeks as I sat in a clearing in the woods. That was so stupid of me. I heard rustling and I turned around. "SHILAH!" I dove into his arms and tackled him to the ground. My brother, my best friend, was here. He had stayed in the woods all night to watch over me as I slept. "Not that anything would get you, you had your shield up all night." I just grinned at him. "So what happened Princess?"

I sighed loudly. "They found out who I was and I pulled a little stunt with my powers. I kind of blasted Chayton five feet back." He sat up quickly. "Chayton was there?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah he was. He wanted me to go with him. I told him no and then used my powers on him. I can't go back because now they know who I am. I'm on the run again. Can you bring me my bag and my car?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Yeah. See you in a few minutes?" I nodded again. "Yup."

He grinned at me and then teleported to the house. We were complete opposites my brother and. My powers worked only with the moon and his with the sun. Lucky son of a gun. He always got the lucky breaks. I grinned to myself. I rubbed my arms and jumped in a circle like I did last night. Shilah walked out of the woods and started laughing at me. "I'M COLD!" He tossed me my favorite leather jacket and walked to my baby. "MY VANQUISH! AHH! I LOVE YOU SHILAH!" He started laughing again as I smothered him with hugs. "You can let go now."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Oh by the way, I called the La Push council, they're waiting for you." I turned to stare at him as I sat in the drivers seat. "What?" He grinned at me. "Later sis. Love you." He snapped his fingers and I landed in front of the Jake's house. "Damn it Shilah!" I knew he could hear me because of our twin telepathy. A note landed on my lap. "Huh?"

_Stay there and talk to them. If you leave I'll know. Love you!_

_Shilah._

I growled and banged my fist on the steering wheel. "Damn it!" I heard the front door open and I climbed out. "Umm…Hey Jake?" He stared at me shocked. "Miakoda? We need to talk." I swallowed. "Yeah we do…" This was not going to end well.


End file.
